


Snowballs

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hak and Yona meet as kids at the park and adorableness happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having way too much with this universe, guys. Wherein Yona and Hak meet as children at the park and then eventually she moves into the Son house because tragedyyy.  
> ("Home" has more of that.)
> 
> Short fluffy first meeting.  
> Well, it was supposed to be short. And then it turned into slightly longer than I had originally intended. Oops.

\--

_…and Hak supposes it had been, ever since that day at the park when he was six and she was four and she had plowed him over trying to roll a ball big enough for a snowman._

\-- 

All Hak had wanted to do today was make snow angels.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, because the universe had decided to let him get run over.

Well, not _run over_ run over, but run over by a giant ball of snow.

The girl behind the snowball had made it way too big and couldn’t see around it, and so she had run, full-force, into him, and broken her giant snowball.

And now she was crying, and Hak was scowling because he hated it when girls cried, and Mundok was giving him such a cranky look from the bench that he had to help her fix her snowball or he’d be in big trouble when he got home.

Hak sighed, standing up and offering the girl a hand, since she had fallen over when her snowball had exploded on him.

“Well, get back up,” he said quickly, not willing to wait forever for her to take his hand.

The girl blinked at him, her tears stopping a little, and reached to take his hand cautiously.

Hak pulled, and she shoved upward with her tiny little-girl legs and together they got her standing back up.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, reaching to pull a chunk of snow out of his hair, and Hak blinked.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll help you make another one.”

The girl tipped her head at him, her eyes sparkling as she asked, “Really?”

“Sure.” He shrugged, glancing at Mundok, who was smiling a little.

Hak looked back at the girl, holding out a hand to shake.

“I’m Hak.”

She took his hand more enthusiastically this time, pronouncing, “My name is Yona! My daddy says I’m a princess!”

“Okay, _Princess_ ,” Hak decided, crouching down to pull a bunch of snow to him. “Let’s make a new snowball. Were you making a snowman?”

“The biggest snowman!” Yona declared proudly, spreading her arms wide.

That explained the size of the ball that had exploded at his feet.

“Okay,” he blinked, gesturing to the pile at his feet. “Let’s make a new snowman.”

Yona beamed at him, and suddenly Hak didn’t care so much about a snow angel anymore.

They spent a good hour collecting snow and forming the biggest snowballs they could possibly roll together, working together to put the middle ball on for the snowman.

Yona frowned when they got to the head, glancing back and forth between the smaller snowball and the middle one, which towered over even Hak’s head a little.

“Hold on tight to it,” Hak suggested as Yona picked up the ball, reaching on her tiptoes to try to set it on top.

When that didn’t work (and he had known it wouldn’t), Hak picked Yona up by the legs, piggy-back style, trying to hoist her high enough to reach.

They tumbled backward, Yona shrieking and Hak trying to stay upright before his legs failed and he fell into the snow, Yona landing next to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he sat up, surprised to see Yona beaming, staring up.

“What—” Hak followed her gaze, his question dying as he registered what Yona was looking at.

The snowman’s head had managed to settle on its body before they had fallen, and Hak looked to Yona, who grinned at him, her eyes closed.

“You did it!” he cried, impressed.

“You helped!” Yona reminded him, and he didn’t even care, because they were up and twirling happily, and eventually he fell back into the snow to stare up at the sky and swing his arms and legs.

Yona watched him curiously, frowning a little. “What are you doing?”

“Making a snow angel.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to, dummy.”

The word slipped out before he could stop it, and Hak yelped as a snowball hit him in the face.

“I think _you’re_ the dummy for laying where I can hit you with snowballs,” Yona huffed, grinning at him and brandishing another snowball.

Hak grinned, surging back up and launching his own snowball before Yona could throw hers.

It hit her in the shoulder, and Yona blinked at him for just a second before she chased him around the park with more snowballs, shrieking happily.

He fired snowballs back when he had the chance, but mostly he just let her chase him around, dodging snowballs expertly, which got Yona to throw even more snowballs, yelling at him to hold still.

Hak laughed as Yona slowed down and then eventually sank to her knees, breathing hard, glaring at him a little.

“You’re too fast!” she protested, frowning as she sat back on her toes.

“Maybe you’re just too slow,” Hak offered, shrugging and ignoring the look Mundok gave him from the bench. This girl could keep up with him, and he hoped his grandpa could see it.

She had him in a headlock in about two seconds, and Hak laughed even as he sputtered, trying to pry her arm from around his neck.

“Hey! Let go!” he breathed, clutching at her jacket and trying to slide a hand between her arm and his throat.

“Yona!” a man’s voice called, and Yona let go of Hak immediately, turning toward the speaker.

“Yes, Papa?” she asked nervously, and Hak saw her scuff the toe of her shoe in the snow.

“What have I told you about being kind to other children?”

“Oh, but my grandson provoked her, I’m afraid,” Mundok interjected before Yona could answer her father.

The other man turned to look at Hak’s grandpa, who smiled and held out a hand.

“I see my grandson has become friends with a Hiryuu,” he said fondly, like he was trying extra hard to be friendly, and Hak wondered why.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir. Son Mundok, and this little prankster is my grandson, Hak.”

Mr. Hiryuu shook Mundok’s hand, smiling a little as he glanced down at Hak.

Hak waved awkwardly and glanced at Yona, who was watching him carefully.

“Oh, of course, the Son family,” Mr. Hiryuu smiled, but Hak thought it looked forced. “Very nice to meet you. I apologize for my daughter’s … over-enthusiasm. I keep suggesting that she not be rude to other children, but…”

He sighed, pausing abruptly, and smiled. “Well, never mind. I hope she didn’t hurt you too badly, young man.”

He looked at Hak then, and Hak shook his head. “My cousins are worse!”

Mundok laughed a little, but gave him a funny look, and Hak shrugged.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re all right,” Mr. Hiryuu decided, turning to Yona.

“Come on, dear. It’s time to go.”

Yona took his hand hesitantly, turning back to look at Hak.

“It was nice to meet you!” she offered cheerfully, waving, and Hak grinned, waving back as Mundok sighed.

“Who is that man, Grandpa?” Hak asked as they turned to leave, too, pulling at Mundok’s coat.

“Mr. Hiryuu is a businessman, Hak. He owns a large company.”

“Huh?”

Mundok waved a hand. “It’s not important. He’s very important, that’s all. I didn’t realize you were playing with his daughter or I would have made sure you were a little nicer to her.”

Hak shrugged. “She seemed normal.”

Mundok laughed a little. “Yes. I wonder why she was out here all alone. I didn’t see Mrs. Hiryuu or a nanny.”

“Nanny?” Hak frowned, and Mundok explained, “Mr. Hiryuu goes on a lot of business trips, and Mrs. Hiryuu often goes with him. Someone mentioned that Yona had a nanny to stay with her while they work and are gone on those trips.”

Hak thought about that for a minute as they turned onto their block, suggesting, “Maybe she left her nanny and came outside by herself because she wanted to do something fun.”

“Maybe,” Mundok smiled at him.

“Do you think she’ll be at the park again tomorrow?” Hak asked, looking up hopefully.

Mundok sighed. “I don’t know. If she disappeared on her nanny, perhaps she’ll be stuck at home for a few days. Why do you ask?”

Hak shrugged, looking away. “I just wondered.”

Mundok hummed quietly as they walked up their driveway.

“You had fun making that snowman with her, didn’t you?”

Hak humphed in answer, but Mundok laughed.

“Maybe next time you can dress your snowmen up. I’m sure Yona would like that.”

Hak didn’t reply, but the wheels were already turning in his head, and he decided as he walked back to his room that he would go back to the park every day until he saw Yona there again.

**Author's Note:**

> Neeee. Tiny Hak and Yona make me so happy.
> 
> I think four year olds have decent vocab. I forget, having so many cousins who range from under a year to 16 years. It’s hard to keep track of who’s how old and what their vocab is like. Hah.
> 
> Hiryuu because the dragons get their predecessors' names in modern AUs, and Il Yona/Yona Il didn't sound right.


End file.
